pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Ancient Equipment
Ancient Equipment are a unique type of equipment that are said to be made by Almighty. They have fast attack speeds, give a small critical boost and deal high damage as weapons, and high health as armor. They have a Black and White color scheme similar to the color of Giant Weaponry. They are one of the rarest and hardest equipment to find, being most commonly dropped by bosses like Kacchindonga or Zuttankarmen. The equipment appears in Patapon and Patapon 2, but was removed from Patapon 3. Ancient Weapons *''' Ancient Spear (Yaripon): An ancient spear created by the Mighty Patapon. It is so light, a second spear can be thrown before the first hits. Damage + 6 - 14, speed - 40%, Crit + 50%, KB + 50%, Cnc + 50% *'''Ancient Axe (Tatepon): An ancient axe created by Almighty. Its feather - like lightness allows for rapid attacks. Damage + 0 - 30, speed - 40%, Crit + 50%, KB + 20%, Cnc + 20% *'Ancient Bow (Yumipon)': An ancient bow created by Almighty. Its utter perfection is sure to make a hero of any Yumipon. Damage + 5 - 12, speed - 40%, Crit + 50% *'Ancient Halberd (Kibapon)': Ancient Halberd created by Almighty. Its utter perfection makes Kibapon unstoppable. Damage + 6 - 10, speed - 40%, Crit + 50%, KB + 20%, Cnc + 20% *'Ancient Hammer (Dekapon)': Powerful ancient hammer created by Almighty. Its magic grants protection and quick attacks. Damage + 0 - 70, speed - 40%, Crit + 50%, KB + 60%, Cnc + 30%, Resist sleep + 10%, Resist Ignite + 10% *'Ancient Horn (Megapon)': Powerful ancient horn created by Almighty. Its magic grants protection and quick attacks. Damage + 4 - 12, speed - 40%, Crit + 50%, Resist Ignite + 10%, Resist Sleep + 10% *'Ancient or Drum Javelin (Toripon)': A javelin created by the Ancient Gods. It has no weak points, and can take down any foe in a single hit. Damage + 9 - 20, speed - 40%, Crit + 20%, KB + 50%, Cnc + 20% *'Ancient or Drum Arm (Robopon)': An arm created by the ancient gods. It has no weak points, any Robopon armed with this will become A LEGEND. Damage + 6 - 18, speed - 40%, Crit + 40% *'Ancient or Drum Staff (Mahopon)': An ancient staff created by Almighty. Bestows unparalleled divine protection, and restores HP on all units. Damage + 12 - 12, speed - 40%, Crit. + 50% Ancient Armor *'Ancient Helmet (All normal Patapons except Dekapon, Megapon and Mahopon)': This ancient helmet created by Almighty, greatly improves basic skills. HP + 200, Speed - 10, KB + 10%, Resist Ignite, Freeze and Sleep + 10% *'Ancient Shield (Tatepon)': Ancient Shield created by Almighty. So light, raises speed attack and also offer the best protection. HP + 100, Speed - 10% *'Ancient Horse (Kibapon)': This ancient horse, created by Almighty, will improve Kibapon´s skills and cover his faults. HP + 200, Resist Ignite, Freeze and Sleep + 10, Crit + 40% *'Ancient or Drum Shoulderguard (Dekapon)': A shoulderguard created by the Ancient Gods. Bestows unparalleled divine protection, and raises speed attack as well. HP + 400, Speed - 10% *'Ancient or Drum Mantel (Megapon)':'' An ancient clothe created by the Mighty Patapon for unparalleled protection. Also useful to evade status effects.'' HP + 100, Speed - 10%, Resist Ignite, Freeze and Sleep + 10% *'Ancient or Drum Bird (Toripon)': An ancient bird, created by the Mighty Patapon. Grants divine protection. It evades various status effects, and may land critical hits. HP + 200, Speed - 10%, Resist Ignite, Freeze and Sleep + 10%, Crit + 40% *'Ancient or Drum Shoes (Mahopon)': Shoes created by the Ancient Gods. Bestows unparalleled divine protection. Greatly improve both movement and speed attack. HP + 50, Speed - 10%, Resist Ignite, Freeze and Sleep + 10% See also *Patapon Equipment Archive *Demon Equipment *Giant Equipment *Divine Equipment *Heaven Equipment Category:Under Construction Category:Article stubs Category:Equipment Category:Weapons Category:Items Category:Patapon 1 Category:Patapon 2